Eclipse: Chapter One
Chapter one of Cryptic_Lynx's series Eclipse. Chapter One I got up from a terrible night's sleep just as the first rays of dawn were visible. Who's idea was it to make the leader's den out of hard stone? I wasn't used to it. I was only in the first few days of my leadership, and the last leader hadn't given me any notice before he died. My name is Swiftstar. I belong to RiverClan, and I was shoved suddenly into a leadership position after Volestar dropped dead in the middle of the camp. The very sudden, unprepared realization that you are in charge of fifty cats is horrible, but I've done alright so far. Things were chaotic under Volestar’s misguided leadership. Apprentices became warriors who became deputies too early that died to make way for more blood to be spilled, while some apprentices were simply forgotten, left behind. I have vowed to lead my clan, our ''clan, as best as I can, remembering the cat who he became. I stretched vigorously and began to leave my den, just as I bumped into Darkfern, who was coming in. I'd never get a moment's rest from anyone, apparently. "I have to speak to you, Swiftstar. StarClan has... told me something that you must hear." I let out a heavy sigh, and decided not to make a big deal out of it. "Alright." "A new prophecy is known." "Let's hear it, then." I knew I was acting rather disrespectful, but I wasn't alone in having to put up with Darkfern. Rosepaw would have understood more than anyone else, seeing as she had been the subject of several bogus "death prophecies". Darkfern spoke with a vastly different tone as she repeated the prophecy perfectly: ''"As life turns to death, Swift will turn slow. Beware of their darkness, it will engulf you. Listen, Darkfern, you must listen, or there will be a consequence." Darkfern sat up normally, obviously trying to attain the feel that something had possessed her when she repeated her vision. "Swift... Swift is you, I know that much... But they told me more. There is nothing you can do to avoid your death, not even being padded with eight extra lives..." "Padded?!" ''I echoed incredulously. ''"''Padded. Never forget that they are gifts. Now, you must go back to the Moonpool to consult StarClan..." "That is a long day's journey-" "You must listen." Her voice lowered into a dark, raspy whisper. "''This prophecy is real, real as the stone you stand on now. You must go." I nodded, finally recognizing the magnitude of what she was telling me. "I have to find Blackstream and tell him what needs to be done." I stepped carefully out of the den, silently asking StarClan, Why me? "Blackstream, I need to talk to you..." I said, seeing the familiar long, slim tail poking out from behind a bush. He sighed as a nearby squirrel, probably his next piece of prey, scampered away. I went on. "Sorry to interrupt your hunting, but I need to go back to the Moonpool. Today." "Alright..." He replied quietly, more focused. "I need you to ready a hunting assessment for Rosepaw and her siblings, and organize all of the patrols in advance until I return. Rosepaw, my half-sister, was slowed down a bit when she was given an abusive mentor. The result was that by the time she should have been a warrior, she was still training like an apprentice. She had longed for a way to become a true warrior, but I knew that I couldn't take the chance until I was sure. "I'll be sure to complete that. May StarClan give you safe passage." I padded away, thankful that I didn't have to mention Darkfern anywhere in the conversation. Category:Fanfictions Category:Cryptic Lynx's Fanfictions Category:Fanon